


Just One More

by huxsie_roses



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gay Edelgard von Hresvelg, Married Life, One Shot, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxsie_roses/pseuds/huxsie_roses
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth being happily married and waking up together!! lots of fluffy stuffs
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Just One More

Byleth’s eyes fluttered open, her arms stretching outwards as she started to wake up. It was early in the morning, the sun had started to shine through the satin curtains that hung by the window. The cotton bed sheets had been wrinkled during the night, and tangled within them was Edelgard, still sleeping soundly. Byleth sat up and yawned before looking over at her sleeping wife, her hair splayed out across her pillow. A bit messy, but still just as pretty as ever. Edelgard looked gorgeous in the warm morning light, as it reflected slightly off her hair, and illuminated the best of all her features. Her soft breathing, the slight shuffle of the sheets, and the muffled sounds of birds chirping were the only sounds that filled the large bedroom. Byleth basked in the sight of her lovers sleeping face for a moment, it wasn’t often she had a chance to see Edelgard in such a peaceful state, but soon she couldn’t resist. Wrapping her arms around her empress, Byleth nuzzled into her neck, giving her a quick kiss, rousing her from her sleep.

“Mhmm?” Edelgard mumbled, her eyes slowly opening.

Byleth didn’t respond, instead she inhaled deeply, embracing her sleepy wife. She smelt like warm sugar and honey.

“What are you doing?” Edelgard chuckled, looking over at Byleth.

Her response was quiet and muffled, slightly tickling Edelgard’s neck as she spoke. Byleth didn’t budge though, only embracing her harder.

“I can’t hear you.” Edelgard said, trying not to giggle as Byleth’s breath grazed her sensitive skin.

Byleth finally rose her head, “I love you.” She mumbled sleepily, “So much…”

“I love you too.” Edelgard smiled.

Her smile was warm and sweet, and just looking at it made Byleth feel warm and fuzzy inside. She quickly buried her head back into her, smiling into Edelgard’s covered shoulder as Byleth’s arms made their way across her gentle frame. Pulling her body closer, holding her tight. It made Edelgard feel safe being in Byleth’s arms, they were strong and powerful, and she seemed to fit perfectly within them. 

Sitting up, Edelgard broke briefly out of Byleth’s grasp before she quickly laid her head in her lap, refusing to let her leave. 

“Just a few more minutes?” Byleth pleaded, looking up at her.

“But-” Edelgard began before pausing. “I suppose a few more minutes won’t hurt.” She smiled, placing her hand on Byleth’s head.

“Thank you.”

Edelgard smiled, running her hands through her lover’s soft hair. It was a little tangled, but that was expected, and Edelgard didn’t mind. She was careful not to pull on Byleth’s hair, her delicate fingers gently worked at each knot. The process was soothing, and Byleth soon found herself drowning in the moment. Edelgard felt the same, finding herself wishing the two could just cuddle in bed all day, but they both knew that wasn’t possible. There were always things to be done, but neither of them seemed to mind. They both knew that tomorrow they would wake up in the same bed together again, and the sweet morning ritual they seemed to develop over time would start again. Even if the moments they got to spend together, tangled up in bed, seemed too short, they always knew that regardless they would be in eachothers arms again and again.

Snapping out of the brief trance, Edelgard looked down at Byleth, who was now dozing off. Still locked tightly around her.

“Honey,” Edelgard cooed, gently stirring Byleth awake. “What do you want for breakfast? We have to start getting ready.” She smiled down at her.

Byleth grumbled slightly, before lifting up her head. “The usual…” She yawned, “Can’t we just stay a little longer?”

“If I keep saying yes we’ll be here forever, and if I’m in bed with you, who’s going to rule the empire?” She joked.

“Hubert always could, just for a day.” 

“Don’t be silly, come on. Get up sleepyhead.”

Byleth refused, only holding onto her tighter. Edelgard struggled playfully with her for a bit before managing to slip away from her grasp. Still Byleth persisted, but to no avail. Edelgard started quickly getting ready, Byleth watched her while still laying in their bed. Refusing to get up, she watched Edelgard get dressed. Examining each of her soft features, desperately wishing she had her back in bed and in her arms again.

“You’re so stubborn.” Edelgard rolled her eyes. “I’m going to go get breakfast, promise me you’ll get dressed before I come back.”

Byleth stared at her for a minute, debating whether she should keep fighting this obviously lost battle. “I promise.” She finally said, “But first, can I get a kiss?”

“Of course.” She smiled. “After that you’ll get dressed?”

“Yes…”

“Good.” Edelgard smiled, walking over to her sleepy wife, now sitting up on their bed.

Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard, pulling her in for a tender kiss, one that Edelgard struggled to keep short.

“Come on,” Edelgard blushed. “I have to go, and you have to get ready!”

Byleth looked up at her and smiled, “Just one more?”

Edelgard sighed, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Kiss me?”

“Get dressed!”

Edelgard broke away from the embrace, making her way towards the door.

“Wait.” Byleth called out.

“Hm?”

“I love you El.”

“I love you too.” Edelgard smiled. “Now get dressed!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!! this is my first time posting my work, and I'm very excited to continue posting more :) have a lovely day!!


End file.
